


Let's make a deal

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #whenits2amandyouhavenothingelsetodo, Blowjobs, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs, i didn't read through this so expect some mistakes :P, im going to hell!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dipper has a problem and Bill makes a deal with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a deal

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in the morning fanfiction, enjoy :D

Dipper sat on his bed reading the number 3 journal with the black light waiting for his sister Mabel to go to sleep, she had been playing with Waddles all night dressing him up in different outfits, Dipper just really wanted her to go to sleep. He had... Certain urges he needed to take care of and he sure as hell couldn't do it with Mabel awake, he didn't even want to do it in the same room as her but he has limited options. He could wait until morning and go into the woods but last time he tried that it ended badly, long story short, Soos can't look at him the same way again and he couldn't do it in the bathroom because 1. His moans would echo through the mystery shack and 2. Last time when he was halfway done his grunkle stan demanded he come in so he couldn't Finnish.

He looked over to his sister's side of the attic to find that she was finally asleep hugging Waddles. Dipper turned off the black light and put the book on the table that was next to there beds, he lied on his side with his back facing Mabel. It felt awkward doing this with someone else in the room, especially of that other person is your twin sister but he needed this badly, the last time he did this was roughly around two - three weeks ago.

He was already half hard, he wanted to Finnish quickly so he wouldn't wake up Mabel and then have her ask him a bunch of questions. He stroked himself lightly at first making him completely hard then started to go a bit faster. He let out a kinda loud moan and turned his head to make sure she was still asleep, she was but Waddles woke up only to look at him and fall asleep straight away again. Dipper didn't care anyway, Waddles was just a pig, he couldn't ask Dipper a million questions on what he was doing. Dipper went back to stroking himself letting out moans that were muffled by his free hand, he really, really REALLY didn't want anyone to wake up.

Normally Dipper would think about Wendy when doing this sorta stuff but for the last two weeks he started thinking about the demon known as Bill Cipher, no matter how hard he tried Bill was the only thing he could think about. Dipper didn't care anymore, he just went faster not caring who he was thinking about.

Dipper looked over his shoulder once again to make sure they were still asleep and to his surprise they were, even with all the moaning he was doing. It was dark, they looked like they were completely Grey and... Oh no! 

"Sup pine tree?" He heard the familiar voice of the dream demon in front of him and sure enough, there he was sitting on the end of his bed. Dipper really didn't have time for his shit tonight.

"What do you want?" He asked desperately trying to cover his erection.

"I just came to visit my least favourite sapling, is that so much to ask?" Bill asked tilting his head.

"Y-yea, now's not a good time" 

"Is it cause your trying to masturbate without waking up shooting star?" He asked while pointing to his crotch with a cocky smile on his face.

Dipper blushed heavily "I-I'm not-" 

"You can't lie to an all seeing demon kid, I know what your thinking remember" Bill said cutting him off mid sentence.

"F-Fine, can you just leave?" Dipper asked starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Not yet pine tree, I came here to make a deal with you" Dipper didn't notice that Bill was shuffling closer to him.

"What deal?" He asked, he was now pissed off that he wouldn't leave him alone.  
"Simple" he said as he stood up and started walking around the pace in his and Mabel's shared attic "I help you with your problem since you were thinking about me while jacking off anyway and in return you have to do something for me" 

"I wasn't jacking off to the thought of you and I never have!" That was a lie, he knew it and obviously Bill knew it to.

"Really?" Bill asked in his sarcastic tone. He clicked his fingers and brought up a screen that showed the last time Dipper was masturbating to the thought of him. Dipper looked up to see him pumping his hand up and down his cock while moaning extremely loud. Dipper blushed a lot "O-okay, just t-turn it off" Bill shushed him "Not yet kid, this is my favourite part" as he looked back at the screen to see him yelling Bills name then cuming into his hand.

"Just stop!" Dipper said hiding behind his hands blushing like hell, Bill took the screen away.

"Aww come on pine tree don't be embarrassed" Bill said as he stared to laugh.

Dipper just wanted him to leave but he also wanted him to jerk him off as well "What would I have to do?" "He's not gonna steal my body again is he?" Dipper thought.

"Don't worry pine tree, I'm not gonna steal your body again... Today" as he smiled 

Dipper just rolled his eyes "Then what would I have to do in return exactly?" 

"You'll find out later, do we have a deal?" Bill asked extending his hand that was now covered in the familiar blue flame when he made a deal with him before.

"Fine deal, but can you use your other hand?" Dipper asked since he would have to use his hand that was currently dripping with pre cum.

"Nope" Bill said chuckling

"Fine!" Dipper said as he grabbed Bills hand with his dripping hand.

"Good choice pine tree" he said as he smiled and instantly grabbed Dippers cock with the hand that was covered in Dippers pre cum, pumping it up and down making Dipper moan out in ecstasy. Bill was pleased with the reaction he got from him and started to move faster earning louder moans to escape from Dippers mouth.

"This better than your own hand?" Bill asked still with his smile. "Much" Dipper responded gasping for breath.

Bill started scrapping his nails very lightly along his dick, not to hard since the kid did not find pain hilarious unlike a certain demon, still Dipper liked it. "So how long have you been wanting me to do this to you?" Bill asked breaking the silence "N-not tha-Ahh" as Bill blew on his cock and licked the tip "A w-while" Bill laughed. "Humans are so easily pleased" as he continued stroking him and licking up the sides of his dick.

Dipper was struggling for breath, this feeling was so overwhelming, he could feel his climax coming very shortly. As soon as he thought that Bill stopped in his actions and sat up again staring and Dippers still hard cock.

"W-why'd you s-stop?" Dipper asked taking a break to catch his breath.

"Like you said kid, you were about to cum and my part of the deal hasn't been fulfilled yet" Dipper forgot for a brief second that Bill could read his mind, he hated that about him sometimes.

"And what do I h-have to do?" 

"Please don't steal my body, please don't steal my body, please don't steal my body"

"Like I said before, I'm not gonna steal your body again" 

"Then what is it?" Dipper asked getting anxious.

"I helped you with your problem so now your gonna help me with mine" he smiled as he pointed down to the very noticeable bulge in his pants. Dipper stared at it for what seemed like forever before Bill spoke again "come on kid, you can't back out now" as he pushed Dippers head down to his groin. Dipper gulped and started to undo his pants, lowering them and freeing his cock from his triangular boxers, of course they would wear triangular shit!. 

Dipper stared at the 8 inch cock, there was no way he was gonna fit it all in his mouth, but he tried anyway, licking the tip and sliding his mouth around the rest of him taking him in as far as he could until he pulled back coughing and chocking "Shit!" He said still coughing a little bit.

"Language pine tree, swearing is bad remember?" 

"Oh please you swear all the time!"

"No I don't you little fuck!" He said in his sarcastic tone with a cocky smile on his face, Dipper just rolled his eyes and continued to take as much of the demon he could. When he could not go deeper without chocking himself he started to bob his head up and down earning quiet moans from Bill. 

Dipper went faster as Bill grabbed his hair and started moving with his thrusts, he shoved his head down making Dipper accidentally bite his cock, Bill just started laughing "Shit Bill, I'm sorry!" Dipper said as he removed his mouth from the cock.

"Pain is Hilarious kid, that was great!" As he continued to laugh. 

"Your fucking insane!" Dipper said lowering his head once again

"And your point is?" Bill said as he smiled and continued to moan once again. Bill was close, and so was Dipper, he had been giving Bill a blow job and had completely forgot how hard he was, he lowered his hands to start pumping his own appendage before Bill smacked his hands away.

"No touching yourself Pine tree" Bill said making Dipper grunt "Please Bill, I'm s-so close!" 

Bill gave in a said fine but replaced his hands with his own and started pumping Dippers cock in time with his thrusts making Dipper moan and making Bills cock twitch. Dipper was so close to climax as she screamed out Bills name and came in his hand as he let out a sigh.

Bill continued to thrust into his mouth, moaning loudly as he came in Dippers through as he put his gloved hand over Dippers mouth and told him to swallow. Dipper obliged and swallowed all that actually landed in his mouth, there was a lot that started running down his chin.

Dipper rested his head on his pillow again as Bill put his triangular boxers and pants back on while checking this pocket watch. "Well I gotta go pine tree, thanks for tonight. Can't wait to do this again!" As he smiled and kissed Dipper on the lips "by the way, shooting star is about to wake up" he smiled and he was gone.

Dipper opened his eyes to see that the sun was rising and Mabel was throwing a pillow at him "Be quiet Dipper, Waddles and I are trying to sleep" as she lied back down and faced the wall.

"Sorry" Dipper said as he rolled over to find his shorts a sticky mess, he face palmed himself, every time he would move he could feel the sticky substance move and make things worse. He was just hoping Mabel will let him get changed on his own so he can either clean or discard his shorts.

~Hitachiin-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing there is a lot of mistakes XP it's hard to write late at night, anyway thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
